Spoilers
=Confirmed Spoilers= Episodes This information is updated after that week's show has been aired or been confirmed by a head writer. Contestant Progress This table is for results and contestants are in alphabetical order until contestants are evicted. IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment but was cited as needing improvement. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. =Unconfirmed Spoilers= This information is speculation based off of released music videos and media reports Episodes Contestant Speculation Table IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment but was cited as needing improvement. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. =Common Spoilers= Supertease * Everyone is seen doing a last chance performance, except Names. * Name is seen doing a last chance performance in different outfits, meaning he probably has at least two. * One of the music videos is Song. Name was holding her lyrics sheet in a scene where were in the recording booth. The lyric sheet included the names of Names. * It is known that Names would do a LCP in the same episode as the band was wearing the same thing in both of their performances. * There is a scene showing Names kissing on the stage; it is unknown if this is part of a music video or not. * Part of the teaser shows singing of what appears to be lyrics. * During a confessional with Name, she implies that there is a new theme (or a previous theme has been renamed). * The teaser shows Ryan discussing "another double elimination" with the mentors, although this could be in reference to last season's double elimination. Episode Specific Individuality * Based on the sneak peak on oxygen.com, the first episode is Individuality. * Chord Overstreet is guest mentor, based on a tweet sent out by Ryan Murphy. * The Oxygen schedule gave away the music video, Song For The Lonely. (At first it was thought You Get What You Give was the music video for this episode, since it was the video that aired before the season aired. We later found out that You Get What You Give was part of the Top Fourteen). Sexuality * The Oxygen schedule gave away the theme, the guest mentor Heather Morris, and the music video Club Can't Handle Me * We know Names made it to the episode, based on the revealed episode photos from Hollywoodreporter. Dance-ability * Hollywoodreporter reported the theme, the guest mentor Matthew Morrison and the music video, We R Who We R. * Tvbythenumbers revealed the homework assignment, What I Like About You. Other Themes * It has been confirmed that the season finale will be Glee-ality. Other confirmed themes include Actability, Adaptability, Romanticality, Tenacity, Theatricality, and Vulnerability, though it's as yet unknown in what order they will appear.